The Wars of HPHS
by HPHSWar
Summary: Various students have joy at a popular virtual world. These joys, however, are but a facade behind a much more sinister force. One group bands together as they continue to fight this force, while finding ways to balance their life affairs.


"Can anybody tell me what 7 times 6 is?" asked the teacher to her students, with her hair resembling well-cooked pieces of bacon. One of the students raised up his hands giddily. "You can't multiply them," he said. "Why not?" asked the teacher? "Because 6 was afraid of 7!" Laughs abounded from the rest of the students, as the bacon-headed teacher did a face palm. This all took place in the classrooms of the Habbo Public High School – of which local magnate SkaterChu was the founder – where the classrooms were bustling with activity. Students learned, laughed, and pranked each other. The joys of education personally touched each student. Simply put, life was sweet.

_At least, to those unaware as to what was going on._

Twenty-one years ago, the interest had first launched for use by the masses. It was intended to be a place where people could collaborate like no other person could in the past. And for the first few years, the internet accomplished its purpose. However, war popped up. The internet was subsequently engulfed in a state of constant war, with the global economy heavily relying on warfare for its stability. Years ago, the **T**eenagers **R**eally **O**gling for **L**ovely **L**ounging clique had formed in the pursuit of one goal – to escape from the realities of the rest of this war-ridden internet, and to unwind, relax, and have intelligent discussion, while simultaneously contributing their part to victory in the war.

The first meeting place of this clique was located at the _Habbo High School_ institution, which was enacted by SkaterChu. Many laughs were had, many stories were shared, and many a person finally found enjoyment and satisfaction. However, this too would not last: In 2013, a nuclear attack finally caused devastating damage to a large fraction of the school. As budgets were not sufficient enough to fix the damage within a timely manner, the T.R.O.L.L.S. soon made a decision to adopt a new meeting location. After careful consideration, the group decided to make a financial investment for a lot in Habbo Public High School_**.**_

The members in this group include Mr. Long, the current troop leader; Chip, the brains behind the operation; Charles, the Warfare Advisor; Shriex, the charge of the Discussion Department and the secretary; and Mrs. Bowie, the technical consultant. Each of these members are important components to the inner workings of this clique, and each of them take great care into ensuring that mature and intelligent discussion is maintained throughout their property as they continue to take part of the ensuing war.

"Graphics looked amazing and story seemed promising, but the actual gameplay left much to be desired." said one of the members as he took a sip of his coffee. It was a crisp dawn morning, and the halls were starting to bustle with conversation. Mr. Long, Charles, and Chip were all present, as was a teacher and many eager students who were ready to learn.

Shriex then entered the room, carrying several business papers. As Charles glanced up, he asked "How are the financial reports doing?" Shriex replied with "Not too good, I'm afraid – prices are only continuing to increase because of war, and our electricity bills among many other things are getting out of hand." After doing some reflection, Charles inquired "Can't we just shut down some of our servers temporarily?" She replied with "The committee considered doing that. We came to the conclusion that it's too risky of an action to take; with fewer servers, our security alarm is less effective, our wireless connections would be severely hindered, and we would not be able to synthesize and model new weapons as efficiently." After some deep thinking, Charles made a decision. "Tell the financial committee to invest in some shares from Ashfield High School. They may be a competitor, but we're running low on options." "Okay, sir."

As Shriex walked downstairs, Mr. Long and Charles sat down at the desk in the center of the room. While sipping his coffee, Mr. Long said "This war is taking a toll on our community. Resources are being depleted at rates never seen before. We've lost way too many soldiers in combat. Why can't times be simple again, where we all get along? The internet has strayed much too far from its original intentions." Charles replied, "We can at least take solace in the fact that we one of the most competent armies around. Still, we're losing too many each day."

Chip swiveled his seat over to turn towards the two of them. "I think I've done it," he said with sheer ecstasy. "I've finally mapped out a prototype for a weapon that I think will give us an edge in combat!" He laid out the blueprints on the table as Charles looked at them with interest. "I believe that I've achieved the perfect balance of sheer power, stability, and cost-effectiveness. This baby can target both short- and long-distance targets, automatically restock, and it even has a cup holder. They cost a third less to make than our current primary approved weapon." "Not bad," Charles said rubbing his chin. "We're going to need all we can to make it in this war, and we must be willing to try anything and everything."

_**To be continued. When I feel like it.**_


End file.
